Love Me
by Amy the Battousai
Summary: Shuichi is hiding something for Eiri. Will this secret be his downfall or his strength? Will this secret cost him his lover or enforce their love?
1. Chapter 1

Love Me

I Don't Own Gravitation

Chapter 1: Fear?

"Shut up and stop complaining about your damn job. Lie back and enjoy the damn ride" growls out Yuki Kitazawa as he pushes down a pink haired boy that is only a few years younger than he is.

"Let me up Yuki, I've had sex all day long, can't you wait until I've rested some" pleads the pink haired boy, trying to push his brother off his body.

"Now, now Mikea, behave or I'll have to get rough" spits out Yuki, thrusting violently into the body under him.

End Nightmare.

Screaming out loud, Shuichi bolts up in the bed, gasping for breath. Trying to relax his heart some, as he looks around the room to make sure it is a dream. He sighs out in relief as he looks down at Eiri Yuki, his lover. _Good Yuki didn't wake up; I can't believe I had that damn dream again. Yuki Kitazawa is dead, so why can't I stop thinking about him._ Thinks Shuichi as he pushes the blankets off of his body, he quietly walks out of the room. Shuichi turns on the small kitchen light, and starts to fix himself some tea. Something he usually doesn't drink, he only drinks it to calm his nerves after having a nightmare about Yuki Kitazawa.

_I can't hide the truth forever, if I do than everyone will hate me for sure. Especially Eiri. If he finds out about my real past, he'll never want to talk to me again. I just don't want to lose the one I love because of my damn past. I should check on Riku, he looks so much like my dead brother Riku._ Shuichi takes his cup of tea and walks toward Riku's bedroom. He opens the door a little bit to look into the room, smiling as he sees Riku sleeping peacefully. Shuichi returns to the kitchen, sitting back down, he lets himself drift off into his thoughts.

Shuichi stands up a couple of hours later, and starts to make breakfast. He can cook, he just didn't want anyone to know he could, but now that Riku lives with them. He wants to please Riku the best he can, wanting to make up for lost time. He makes sure that there is enough for Eiri and Riku to eat, before he goes into Riku's room to wake him up. Shuichi returns to the kitchen to make sure Eiri is up, smiling as he sees Eiri already sitting there eating the food he had placed out for him.

"You're up early Shuichi" speaks Eiri as he drinks his cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep" speaks Shuichi as he sits down.

"You going to eat, or just stare?" asks Eiri looking up from the newspaper.

"I already ate, Riku hurry up will you" says Shuichi without raising his voice.

"Yes mom" smiles Riku coming into the room.

"Eat, and I'll take you to school today" states Shuichi as he moves to leave the room, wanting to get dressed.

Eiri watches his lover leave the room, _what is wrong with Shuichi today? He isn't acting like himself at all, not even screaming and shouting his love for me at the top of his lungs. I wonder if something happened last night that he doesn't want to talk about. I better go see what is wrong with him before he leaves. _Eiri gets up from his spot, and walks toward the door to leave the kitchen.

"He's sad" speaks Riku before he could leave.

"What did you say brat?" asks Eiri turning around to look at him.

"Mom's sad about something, I heard him scream last night. He had a nightmare during the night. Maybe about dead dad? I don't know, but you should leave him alone, he'll tell us when he is ready" smiles Riku leaving the room to go get his things for school.

"Damn brat, telling me what to do" huffs Eiri as he walks to his study, wanting to get away to think and work on his new book.

Knock, knock.

"We are leaving now, I'll be back later today, please don't forget to eat today" speaks Shuichi in a low voice before he turns around and walks out of the house.

Eiri sighs as he tries to figure out what is wrong with Shuichi, he didn't yell, or shout his love at the top of his lungs. _Something has to be wrong with him; I wonder what is wrong with him now. _Eiri starts to type up his story, while trying to figure out what is wrong with Shuichi. As the morning turns into afternoon, he wonders why Shuichi hasn't called him yet to make sure he has eaten and to check up on him. _This is so unlike Shuichi, there must be something wrong with him, if he hasn't called me yet all day._

The door opens in comes somebody; Eiri sticks his head out the door of his office, seeing it is only Riku coming home from school. Eiri shifts as he gets up out of his seat, walking into the living room, he watches as Riku sits down and starts right on his homework. Just like Shuichi always told him to do, his homework first then he can watch the television all he wants. Shuichi acts just like a mother to Riku, as if he is trying to make up for lost time.

"Hey Brat, I thought the big brat was going to bring you home?" asks Eiri as he lights up a cigarette.

"He didn't show up, so I walked home myself" he answers without even looking up.

"Finish your homework, and you can watch the damn television while I order us take out. Seems Shuichi is going to be home late" sighs Eiri going back into his office.

"Yes father" states Riku as he continues to work on his homework.

Two hours pass by and the news comes on, Eiri and Riku are watching it because they have nothing else to do. A couple of minutes later something appears on news channel, a car accident:

News Man: Today at two o'clock there was a terrible car accident not too far from Okada Elementary School. Three blocks from the school, two cars collided with each other. Later on the police released a statement; say the driver that actually ran into the other car was a drunk driver. The other car was totaled, and the police say that the other driver was the popular singer Shuichi Shindou.

Eiri shuts up the television as the he starts to grab his things, getting ready to leave, so he can get to the hospital as fast as he can.

T.B.C. Will Shuichi truly heal over time or will he never escape his older brother. Read and Review please.

Amy the Battousai


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me

I Don't Own Gravitation

Chapter 2: Friends

"Brat, hurry up will you" growls Eiri as he heads for the door.

"You need to hurry up, I am already getting into the car" yells Riku from his spot by the car door.

"Damn smart ass" growls Eiri getting into his car, he drives off.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Eiri ignores everyone and goes to find Shuichi's room, wanting to kick his lover's ass for getting into an accident. Eiri opens the door, and he goes in with Riku, Shuichi is lying on the bed, with a breathing tube, and an NG tube. He's hooked up to a heart monitor, and to an IV, half his face is wrapped up in bandages, and he is sleeping peacefully.

"Shuichi, you brat, why did you have to go pick up Riku today, why couldn't you have just stayed at work and let me go get him?" asks Eiri as he pulls a chair up to the bed.

"Mom, please don't die" cries Riku as he crawls onto Eiri's lap.

"Hush brat, he won't die" whispers Eiri.

"You got that right; Mikea can survive through anything, oh sorry I should say Shuichi right. I mean that is his name now, after he got adopted by the Shindous. Names Dao Tao by the way, a very old friend of his, I heard of what happened to him, while I was in the country. He never struck me as the type to settle down much" speaks the young man standing by the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here and talking about Shuichi like you know him. He's my lover, and I'll be damned if someone makes up things about him. Now get out" yells Eiri standing up as Riku walks over to the young man.

"Hey, kiddo, how are you doing? Your mother treating you alright? Are you going to school? Are you eating properly?" asks Dao as he bends down to pick up Riku.

"Hey don't touch him" growls Eiri walking up to the two and pulls Riku to him.

"Father, he won't hurt me, Dao I'm fine, mom is great. I go to school Monday through Friday and I get three meals a day. Mom is always making sure I have everything I need without spoiling me like aunt Yoshiki used to do" smiles Riku not moving from his spot.

"That's good to here; you don't need to be spoiled. Hey Riku, could you please excuse your father and I. We have some things we need to talk about" speaks Dao as he walks to the door, "coming Eiri, I believe we need to talk."

"I don't want to know anything about his past, without his permission to tell me" speaks Eiri shaking his head as he looks at Shuichi.

"Eiri" whispers Shuichi from his bed.

"Shu-kun, don't talk" speaks Eiri once he is by the bed.

"I'm sorry" Shuichi whispers as he tries to sit up.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't mean to do that" speaks Eiri softly.

"Hey kiddo, I hope you get well, hmm, you need to stay alive" speaks Dao as he moves up to the hospital bed.

"Dao, long time no see. Are you in the country for a while? Do stay longer, and I'm sorry if Eiri gave you a hard time, he's protective of me" whispers Shuichi turning his head to look at Dao.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to him about your past? And I was here in Japan on a business trip" asks Dao.

"I believe I should tell him my past, it is something I have been keeping from him. Eiri, you do deserve to know about my past, as I now know about your past" Shuichi tries to sit up.

"Don't sit up Shuichi, you need to relax and heal. I don't need to know about your past right now. You need to heal" speaks Eiri as he pushes Shuichi down lightly.

"Sleep is good for you" sighs Shuichi closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Dao, I would like it if you stayed with Riku for now. If Shuichi trusts you then I trust you as well. I want to stay here but Riku has school tomorrow and I need someone to take care of him for a while, just until they release Shuichi from Intensive Care" speaks Eiri as he whispers.

"Sure I can do that, I have a hotel near here," smiles Dao, picking up Riku.

"No, you'll stay at my place, here's the key to the house, Riku can tell you how to get there" whispers Eiri not even looking up from his seat.

Dao and Riku both leave to go back to Eiri's house, they both didn't say a word to Eiri because he might not respond. Eiri sighs as he settles in for a long night, he watches as Shuichi sleep through most of the night. Only waking a couple of times, but falling asleep not long after waking up.

A couple of weeks later, Shuichi is still in the hospital, but today he is being let out, and Eiri is there to pick him up and bring him home. Shuichi's right arm still needs to heal and his left leg is in a cast as well. Shuichi is sitting down on the bed waiting for Eiri to finish signing papers so he can leave. _I need to find a way not to hurt anyone's feeling but I don't think I'll do the tour anytime soon. I need to heal and then need to go back to America. I need real closer with my family. _Thinks Shuichi as he looks up at Eiri walking into the room. In his hands is a bag with clothes for Shuichi to change into so they can go home.

Eiri hasn't even asked one question about Shuichi's past, or about how Shuichi got to be in front of the car that crashed into him. Shuichi is always on time but today he was a little early and that is why he got hit by the other car. _Shuichi has had a very bad month, first getting hit by a car, people from the past cropping up, and finally having to reveal his horrid past to his lover soon. I'll try not to ask anything about his past until he is ready to talk about his past. It must have been a hard past, to not be able to say much about it and feel ready to cry. I could tell Shuichi wanted to break down before even saying a thing about his past. _Eiri thinks as he loads Shuichi into the back of the car with Riku, Hiro in the front seat, and Dao waiting back at their home for the four to show up.

T.B.C. Will Shuichi truly heal over time or will he never escape his older brother. Read and Review please.

Amy the Battousai


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me

I Don't Own Gravitation

Chapter 3: Truth?

Hello, this goes to the person who didn't sign in to review. Get a betareader: How in the Hell do you think you know what is going on inside my head. For your information, I know I need a beta, but I rather learn about my mistakes and learn how to take care of them on MY OWN. Another thing, I looked through my work and nothing in my work needs a new dialogue paragraph, so you must be stupid. Only one person talks per paragraph. Are you a chicken? If I had read a story of yours, if I had something to say, I would be signed in to say it! ASS! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Shuichi falls asleep in the back seat of the car with Riku holding his head in his lap, making sure he doesn't get hurt more then he already is. Hiro and Eiri are talking quietly about the trip Shuichi wants to make to America when he is healed completely.

"I do hope it is for the best. Sometimes I do wake up at night to Shuichi screaming but I can't do a thing because I don't know how to comfort someone" speaks Eiri as he drives.

"He dreams of his past all the time. Yet he doesn't speak about it at all. I never knew what to do about it either, he just doesn't like talking about his past" shrugs Hiro as he turns to look out the window.

"Mom will be fine soon, once everything is off his chest. Mom will be able to sleep at night and be able to move on to the future" speaks up Riku from the back seat.

"First he needs to heal then we will worry about his past," sighs Eiri as he pulls into the driveway.

Eiri picks Shuichi up and carries him into the house. He places Shuichi into their bed, covering him up with their blankets. Eiri moves back into the living room. Dao is talking quietly on the phone to a friend of his about something. Riku is doing his homework quietly at the coffee table. Hiro is talking quietly with Fujisaki about the bad taking some time off to let Shuichi heal before they get back out their singing. Eiri is just sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette as he watches the blank television.

"YUKI, GET AWAY FROM ME! EIRI! EIRI HELP ME!" screams Shuichi from the bedroom.

Everyone gets up and runs into the bedroom, Eiri by Shuichi's side in a second, holding onto Shuichi as he thrashes about.

"Shuichi, calm down baby, it's me, Eiri. Please baby, wake up for me, it is just a dream" whispers Eiri softly as he rocks Shuichi back and forth.

Dream:

"Come on Mikea let's have some fun" laughs a deep voice.

"Let me go, Yuki I don't want to anymore" struggles Mikea as he tries to get away from his brother.

"I can't do that, besides I don't get to have much fun with you anymore" chuckles Yuki pinning Mikea to the bed.

"This is a nightmare it has to be, Eiri, EIRI HELP ME" screams Mikea.

End Dream:

Shuichi snaps his eyes open. He looks around the room recognizing everyone. He leans back into Eiri's arms knowing that he is safe from harm's way and it was just a dream. He closes his eyes and tries to slip into a peaceful sleep, but the present nightmare is still there. He turns to Eiri and quietly asks for something to drink. Eiri tells Hiro to get Shuichi something to drink and his medication. Hiro leaves to get a glass of water and the medication, Dao sits down with Riku on his lap. They know they can't do a thing at the moment but it doesn't stop them from wanting to help Shuichi out. Hiro comes back and hands both to Eiri.

"Here you go" speaks Hiro quietly.

"Thanks" responds Eiri softly. "Shuichi can you hold the cup on your own?" Eiri hands the cup to Shuichi checking to make sure he can hold the cup.

"I don't think so" speaks Shuichi in a whisper as the cup starts to slide out of his hand.

"It is ok" smiles Eiri taking the cup and putting it to Shuichi's lips.

"Thanks" smiles Shuichi after he drinks.

"Steady now. Relax and breathe" speaks Eiri calmly as he rubs circles on Shuichi's back.

"I know it can't be that bad at all" chuckles Shuichi as he tries to sit up on his own.

"Shuichi please bad, you can barely move still" states Hiro sitting down on the bed.

"These injures are nothing to what I have experienced before at the hands of my older brother and his friends" speaks Shuichi turning to look at everyone.

"Your brother sounds evil, to hurt you" remarks Hiro.

"You don't know the half of it" speaks up Dao.

"My family is messed up. My mother was a prostitute, and my father was head of a mafia gang. My oldest brother ran a business of selling children and teens to those who wanted to have sex with them. He didn't care if I was his brother or not, he sold me anyway. He couldn't sell my second oldest brother because he was never home at all. My mother died after giving birth to my younger brother. My younger brother was born very unhealthy and we needed money to save his life. I let my brother sell my body as long as I got half of it, the money I got went towards my younger brother" starts Shuichi.

"I couldn't get enough money because one of my oldest brother's friend killed him in front of another kid a couple years older than me. I saw him die too, a couple days later my younger brother dies. Our father died because my oldest brother killed him, only my second oldest brother and I are alive. I went in for shock therapy in the hospital for a while. I got adopted and brought to Japan, I've been here since then" finishes Shuichi looking away from everyone.

"No names, why not?" asks Hiro.

"I can't believe everything you've said mama" speaks Riku as he hugs Shuichi.

"I don't know if you want to hear who my family is and who my oldest brother's friend was" Shuichi says as he bows his head.

"Are you sure you want to know the names, and are you sure you can tell him?" asks Dao looking at Eiri and Shuichi.

T.B.C. Third chapter done, I'm happy.

Amy the Battousai


	4. Chapter 4

Love Me

I Don't Own Gravitation

Chapter 4: Love Me

"He has a right to know" speaks Shuichi not looking up at any of them.

"I want to know, but we will talk about them later. Shuichi needs some sleep, and so doesn't everyone else" answers Eiri laying Shuichi back down.

"I don't want to sleep, I want to talk" whispers Shuichi as he looks up at Eiri.

"Sleep we can talk tomorrow" whispers Eiri kissing Shuichi on the lips.

"Love me" whispers Shuichi wrapping his arms around Eiri's neck keeping him down.

"Shuichi, I do love you" whispers Eiri as everyone leaves the room.

"Make love with me" pleads Shuichi thrusting his hip up into Eiri's hips.

The two kiss, Eiri deepens, tongues exploring and teasing, dueling with the opposing slick muscle and then brushing over lips. He lunges forward and wraps his arms around the teasing siren, drawing him in for a sensuous kiss whilst thrusting his groin into the answering hardness.

Shuichi eagerly rubs back, his cock is swollen and leaking. He desperately needs to be touched, to be played with, and to feel Eiri deep inside his body. Their lips still engaged and wriggled around until they lay flush against each other, touching wherever possible.

"Ahh... Eiri..." Shuichi moans and pushes himself harder against his lover's pelvis.

Eiri brushes his lips over the skin of Shuichi's throat while his fingers dip in-between those cheeks to trace over the cleft. He rubs his fingers up and down for a while, delighting in the shivers that traveled through Shuichi's body each time he paused to flick over the tiny entrance.

Shuichi begins to squirm and wriggle against Eiri's teasing fingers. He remembers how good it had felt the last time Eiri had fingered him and he longs to feel that pleasure again. He gasps as he feels the pad of Eiri's finger press lightly against him, tormenting him.

His entrance flexed eagerly, trying to entice the finger inside and stroke his inner passage. Hands didn't remain still for long though. Eiri reaches for the night stand drawer and retrieves the tube of lube that they always have, slicking up his fingers and shaking with the desire to feel the inside of Shuichi's channel.

He feels Eiri's fingers dip between his cheeks to circle his entrance, he whimpers softly. "Please, Eiri…I need you."

Eiri teased a finger into the welcoming heat, his slippery finger penetrates deeper. He works the finger in and out, savoring the moist heat that clamps around it while his cock is gently stroked by Shuichi's skillful hand.

Eiri adds a second finger and gently stretching the tiny hole, persuading the tight muscles to relax and allow his entry. With the addition of a third finger, Shuichi begins to arch his back and moan his frustration, when Eiri's fingers brush against his prostate he nearly climbs off the bed.

"I need you, I want you inside..."

Unable to resist the begging and wanting to be inside his lover now, grabbing the tube he slathered his length with the substance, tossing the tube aside. Shuichi lies on his back and spreads his legs wide in invitation.

Deep violet stares into cold gold eyes, warm with trust and love. "Take me," Shuichi whispers. Eiri positions himself between Shuichi's spread thighs and grasping the base of his penis, he inches forwards until the tip rests against the small hole.

He presses his hips forwards, the head pushing at the entrance. He nudges a little harder and grudgingly the muscle begins to give until the head slipped inside. Eiri draws in a sharp breath. The heat, moistness and familiar sensations running through the tip of his cock sent his blood boiling and his pulse racing.

He pushes again and the muscle totally gives way and swallowing him. He sinks into the tight heat, Shuichi's body greedily sucking him inside until he could feel his balls pressing against Shuichi's cheeks. Shuichi felt the slow entry of Eiri into his body. His passage opening up, receiving Eiri's length like a long lost friend, welcoming and caressing the heated shaft with the gentle rippling of muscles.

There was a little stinging at first which Shuichi expected, he felt full, complete and overwhelmingly loved. They lay completely still for what seemed an eternity, Eiri struggling to contain his excitement while Shuichi adjusted to the intrusion.

Finally Shuichi feels he is ready and gives a soft upward thrust of his pelvis. "Eiri, move please." Eiri responds with a gentle rolling of his hips, the movement sending exquisite pleasure along his length and causing Shuichi's passage to tighten a little around him.

Shuichi moans quietly beneath him, his violet eyes tightly shut as he savored the feeling of Eiri deep inside him. Being filled by his lover's swollen organ, feeling it scrape along his inner walls, the heated tip pressing further inside his willing body was nothing short of perfection.

He pushes himself up on his hands, drawing his knees under himself a little and the angle of his hips changes slightly. With his next advance into Shuichi's body, the tip of his penis brushes against Shuichi's prostate and Shuichi arches off the bed, swallowing Eiri's cock even deeper.

"Yes!" Shuichi cried out. The universe shattered into millions of florescent diamonds with the sudden burst of pleasure that hit his system. "Oh, gods, that feels great."

Shuichi moaned, writhed and begged for more beneath him, a request that Eiri was happy to comply with. He found his rhythm, wrapping his arms around Shuichi's hips and pulling them up against him enabling him to penetrate his lover's body.

Eiri's eyes clouded with lust and he shifted slightly, pulling Shuichi up to straddle his lap as he raised himself to his knees. Shuichi's arms wrap around Eiri's neck as he buries his face against Eiri's shoulder.

He feels Eiri's hands slide to his hips gripping him firmly, assisting him to raise and lower himself while eager hips thrust up inside his body. Eiri finds his rhythm, pumping his hips and finding Shuichi's sweet spot on a regular basis.

His breathing is rasping in his throat as he fights to force air into deprived lungs, his muscles burning with the effort and his climax begins to build inside his gut. Shuichi begins to whimper and scream with pleasure as his prostate is massaged.

His back begins to arch and his fingers tighten against the stiff column of flesh he was pumping. "Eiri! I'm going to..." Eiri continues to rock his hips as he felt Shuichi's body beginning to stiffen, Shuichi lets go a keening wail and jerks up against him, the channel he is thrusting into suddenly grips him fiercely and refuses to let go.

The splash of warmth against his belly is the final straw and reluctantly Eiri lets go of his control and flies into the abyss. Shuichi screams as his orgasm claims him. The fire of his passion tears through him and erupts over his hand, the thick liquid dripping from his fingers to pool in both his and Eiri's groin.

Lost in his euphoria he feels Eiri thrust a few more times into him and then go rigid, his hips trembling, a silent scream tearing from his throat as he to found his completion. The heat of Eiri's seed burns through him and adding to his sense of satisfaction.

Eiri stays, frozen in the moment of time as the waves of euphoria flow through him. Moments later and unable to support either himself or Shuichi any longer, he slumps to the bed, pushing Shuichi backwards and lying prone besides his sated lover as he drifts in the sea of unbidden pleasure.

They lay in bliss for a while, neither wanting to move and lose the moment. Shuichi rolls over to snuggle against Eiri. Arms find their way around opposing waists and fingers entwine. Shuichi raises his head and locates Eiri's lips, pressing a loving kiss to them.

"Love you" whispers Shuichi softly as he closes his eyes.

"I love you my brat" murmurs Eiri lovingly into Shuichi's ear.

In his room, Riku smiles as he falls into a deep slumber. Happy that his mother and the man he considers father love each other so much. He snuggles into his blankets as he dreams of what it would be like if he had siblings.

This is the beginning of a new life for all three in the house. Each having a destiny that starts now.

T.B.C. Oh my god that is a lot of work man. Ok so here it is I suck at writing lemons so I borrowed some ideas. Don't sue me please.

Amy the Battousai


	5. Chapter 5

Love Me

I Don't Own Gravitation

Chapter 5: Lies?

Eiri wakes up to Shuichi whimpering in pain. Eiri yawns as he sits up, taking a good look at Shuichi. _I love him so much, I don't care who his family is. I am just glad that he is alive and with me. I won't let anything take him away from not even his past. _Eiri shakes Shuichi gently awake so he can give him a pain reliever. "Here baby drink this" whispers Eiri. Shuichi drinks the pain reliever/mixed drink and falls back to sleep. Eiri sighs and runs a hand through his hair. What can he do to ease his loves pain besides what he is doing now?

Eiri sighs and lies back down next to his lover, wrapping his arms around Shuichi's waist and pulling his close to his body. He doesn't want to lose him, not after Shuichi fought so long to win his heart over. Shuichi curls into Eiri in his sleep, seeking Eiri's warmth subconsciously. Eiri closes his eyes and tries to fall back to sleep, hoping that he can save his love from his tormentors someday, like his lover did for him. He just can't believe he didn't see the signs from the beginning that everything was not alright with his love.

He can't believe how blind he has been to his love's pain. The pain he has been suffering for a long time since before they got together. He only made worse because he just pushed him away so much in the past. He hurt his lover with words, and actions for such a long and yet Shuichi stayed with him and toughed it out until he changed for the better. He just hopes that whatever names they are don't pull them apart any further. He believes that Shuichi has been hurt enough. The next morning Eiri makes sure he is awake before his lover.

He cooks a wonderful meal for everyone, and a special meal for his lover. He places the table, and picks up the small tray. He brings the tray into the bedroom where Shuichi is just starting to wake up. He smiles leans down and places a kiss upon Shuichi's lips. "Morning" whispers Eiri pulling back and helping Shuichi sit up so he can eat. "Morning" whispers Shuichi before he starts eating the food that is in front of him. The two don't speak while they are eating because they both know there are many things that need to be discussed later.

"Alright, let's move you to the living room where we can all fit in to finish this talk" sighs Eiri after he comes back from putting the tray in the kitchen.

"Alright" sighs Shuichi as Eiri picks him up and brings him into the living room.

"Mommy" yells Riku running up to Shuichi and sitting down on the floor near him.

"Today we learn who your real family is" speaks Hiro.

"I just hope it doesn't tear Eiri and Shuichi away from each other" speak Dao.

"My oldest brother is someone Eiri knows. His name was before he died was Yuki Kitazawa, my second oldest brother was Yoshiki Kitazawa, my youngest brother was Riku Kitazawa. Yuki got me pregnant and I gave birth to this one right now. I named him after Riku" Shuichi closes his eyes because he doesn't want to see anyone's face. "My name is Mikea Kitazawa, or was before I was adopted."

"Who really killed Yuki, his best friend that killed him what was his name?' asks Tatashi.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in" yells Eiri from his spot.

"Thank god I got here, whatever he has told you is a lie" speaks Tohma walking into the room.

"Yuki was killed by T.S. I picked up the gun that killed my brother and those where the initials on it. But I saw the one called T.S. shoot my brother. T. S. or in other words Tohma Seguchi" Shuichi says looking right at Tohma.

"Lies" growls Tohma. "I would never kill someone."

"Sure you would not. You would just kill someone to manipulate someone else to your whims. I know you and I know you are the one that destroyed more than one life for your own personal gain" speaks Shuichi.

"LIES" screams Tohma charging at Shuichi.

Eiri gets in the way "You will not harm Shuichi."

"Out of my way Eiri, I have to protect you from this lying man" speaks Tohma is voice dripping with venom.

"I will not move from in front of my lover. Shuichi has not lied to me since I met him. Why should I believe you over him? You never have truly told me why I was to be tutored by Yuki instead of you?" speaks Eiri not standing down.

"You can't trust him over me. I have been beside you for all this time. He has caused you so much pain in such a short amount of time" growls Tohma.

"He wormed his way into my heart and that is where he will stay. I trust him because he has never lied to me, and I know he will never lie to me" speaks Eiri from his heart.

"Eiri, you don't have to defend me. I should have told the police who really ran into my vehicle. He paid the driver to do it. The man he paid off told me he was paid by Tohma to do it" speaks Shuichi not bothering to move from his spot.

"How can you say that about me?" asks Tohma.

"Because it is true" answers Shuichi.

"It is not, I would never do anything to hurt Eiri" growls Tohma.

"Of course not, but you will do anything to harm those that you believe is not good enough to be around Eiri" speaks Shuichi.

"Get Out. You are stressing Shuichi and he does not need this" growls Eiri keeping his stand in front Shuichi.

"I don't care about him" growls Tohma walking away.

"Don't" speaks Shuichi grabbing a hold of Eiri who was about to go after Tohma.

"Shuichi, I'm so sorry for how he reacted. He should have told the truth from the beginning" whispers Eiri into Shuichi's ear.

"It's ok, I don't blame you. You didn't know about it because he didn't want you to know" Shuichi smiles and kisses Eiri.

"Mom, what is going to happen now?" asks Riku breaking the silence.

"I dunno. It is up to Eiri as to what happens to us Riku" answers Shuichi looking at Eiri.

T. B. C. Uh-oh what is going to happen to Shuichi and Riku? It can either be good or bad. Which will it be?

Amy the Battousai


	6. Chapter 6

Love Me

I Don't Own Gravitation

Chapter 6: Family

Everyone looks at Eiri to see what is choice is going to be. Eiri smiles as he turns and looks right at Shuichi. There is so much for him to say, so many ways to say it, so many different outcomes. Although, the only way Eiri will be saying it, he hopes will have only one kind of outcome. Eiri knows Shuichi is the light of his life. The man who melted his heart, whom holds a place in his heart and will never let go. His eyes don't waver as he gives his answer to everyone in the room but more to Shuichi and Riku.

"You are mine Shuichi. I will not give you up. We will go to America for you two to say goodbye for good. You and Riku are mine forever" growls Eiri kissing Shuichi on the lips.

"Thank you" whispers Shuichi.

"Yay" shouts Riku jumping onto Eiri and hugging him.

Dao shakes his head as Hiro laughs out loud. Dao didn't believe this would be Mikea's future at all. Hiro knew this would happen. He knew the two are so in love nothing can take them apart. Tatsuha smiles as he leans back to watch the small family from afar. He also has a little secret which will change their lives forever. But for now Tatsuha will keep the news to himself. To let them have a small amount of peace before something takes it away from them.

He leaves the room and starts to make breakfast because no one has had the time to do so. He knows Shuichi is always hunger and will be even more because of the little surprise he will be getting. He knows Shuichi will figure it out if he has enough time to just relax and feel with his body. Riku moves to sit at the coffee table to do some of his homework. Deo sits back and watches his long time friend get comforted by Eiri. Shuichi sits up and states that he is going to go to the bathroom.

Hiro and Eiri help Shuichi stand up and help him up to the bathroom. Hiro of course doesn't go in as he calls his girlfriend instead to let her know Shuichi is going to heal perfectly fine and nothing will change him. Eiri helps him back to the couch. Shuichi closes his eyes because he can feel something is off about his body but he can't place it. He smiles as he feels the aura and knows he'll have to break it to Eiri because this will affect his life more than Shuichi's.

"Hey Eiri, how do you feel about a baby?" asks Shuichi suddenly.

"Those cry-asses? I guess if they come from you and me. I won't be able to complain about them much. Why? Are you pregnant? If you are I'll take care of you and the child and I guess I would have no choice but to love the kid" speaks Eiri looking at Shuichi.

"Good because in seven months you'll be a father" smiles Shuichi kissing Eiri on the neck as he pulls him close.

"Well I guess we have a lot of work ahead of us. Riku will have kid sibling and we'll a baby to take care of" sighs Eiri kissing Shuichi on the lips.

"Hmm, good to know because I didn't want to get rid of it or let you go" smiles Shuichi as Tatsuha comes into the room with food for everyone.

"Everyone, dig in before Shuichi eats it all" smiles Tatsuha as he sets the plates down in front of people.

"Actually, I'm not really that hungry right now" states Shuichi as Eiri picks up his fork and eats.

"You not hungry now that is something you don't see every day" jokes Hiro.

"Not me. Mikea never ate much when I knew him because he didn't have time neither the stomach because of what his brother put him through" smiles Dao.

"Dao, I don't think you should call me Mikea. It has too many horrible memories attacked to it, not even the few good memories outweigh the horrible memories. As Shuichi, I have so many wonderful memories, and they outweigh the bad ones" speaks Shuichi smiling up at Eiri. "I cherish the memories with Eiri and Riku the most. My lover and son, they are my life now and I can't go back. Don't make me go back to being Mikea."

"Shuichi, I don't think anyone in here wants you to be Mikea ever again" smiles Hiro.

"Right" smiles Shuichi closing his eyes and leans against Eiri while Eiri eats.

"Shuichi, if you're tired. Sleep, you don't have to work until tomorrow night. So rest your body" whispers Eiri into Shuichi's ear as Shuichi relaxes against his body.

"He's lucky to have you. I think you should finalize this relationship before you do anything else" speaks Dao after Shuichi is fast asleep.

"I'm planning to do. I have the ring. I've had it picked out for a while but I haven't found the time to ask him" speaks Eiri untangling himself from Shuichi to step outside. "It won't do to smoke in the house anymore. Not with the child on the way, smoke's too dangerous for him to be around while pregnant."

"True. So when are you asking him?" asks Hiro who followed him outside.

"I'm not sure when would be a good time" sighs Eiri lighting up a cigarette.

"I think you should do it after he gets to say his final goodbyes to old family and say hello to his new family" smiles Dao lighting up his own cigarette.

"Brother, I think you should do that" speaks Tatsuha.

"You need to go home" growls Eiri pointing to his younger brother. "I don't need you telling me what to do monk boy. I will do what I think is best and I agree with you Dao. That will be the perfect time to ask him to marry me."

"Then pack your bags. I think you guys need to make a trip. I'm flying out tomorrow. Come then, because I can have Yoshiki meet us at the graveyard" smiles Dao before putting out his cigarette. "I need to be going, tell Shuichi that I'll catch him tomorrow."

"Come on Hiro, we should be inside for when he wakes up" smiles Eiri walking into his house with Tatsuha saying he'll come see them off tomorrow.

T. B. C. Six Chapters later and things are coming along pretty well. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be going on for but enjoy it while you can. Review please!

Amy the Battousai


	7. Chapter 7

Love Me

I Don't Own Gravitation

Chapter 7: Good Bye

"I don't understand why Dao has to go to the damn graveyard. If I'm saying goodbye to my past and saying hello to my future, that just means I'm saying goodbye to Dao and hello to Hiro" speaks Shuichi as he looks at the window of the cab.

"No, you are saying goodbye to your old family not your past, and saying hello to your new family. Dao is a friend, someone you trust. He will always be there for you for whenever you need him" explains Eiri.

"Mom, stop giving dad a hard time. You are just unhappy to be going to his grave again" speaks Riku from his seat.

"That may be, but I still don't see why I have to do this" sighs Shuichi. "The nightmares will not go away if we do this. Those won't go away until something takes their place. And I don't think anything can."

"Riku and I believe that a few things can take its place" speaks Eiri as the cab pulls up to the cemetery.

"Come" smiles Riku pulling Shuichi towards the graves of the Kitazawa's.

Shuichi falls to his knees at his father's grave. He pounds the ground with his fists before he starts talking.

"YOU, you damned us all. How could you ignore your family? I don't care if you were part of a Mafia Gang. I don't care if you were the boss of that gang. You had four children that needed you and you ignored us all. You drove Yuki to sell children's bodies for money. You drove Yoshiki to want to change his gender from male to female. You drove me to the brink of insanity. You drove Riku to an early grave. SO, why do I not blame you for everything Yuki did to me? Why? You destroyed my entire life by not being there for us when we needed you the most.

"Mother died because you didn't care! Yuki died because you didn't care! Yoshiki distanced herself from the family because you didn't care! I wanted to kill myself more times than I can count because you didn't care! Riku died because you didn't care! All you ever cared about was money and your damn hits. Well look where that got you? Your dead because your oldest son. Dead! Moms Dead! Riku's Dead! Yuki's Dead! Yoshiki's a Girl! And look where I am? I'm a Famous Singer, in a Band, I'm with the Man of my Life, I have a Son, and I'm going to Give Birth to another Child!

"And the best thing is I have people now who do care if I die. Eiri loves me! Riku loves me! Hiro loves me as a brother! Even Dao still thinks of me as family! Rot in Hell! With your Damn Son! I promise I'll never join you! Ever! Because I lead a good life! The life I was meant to lead! The life you were supposed to give me! The one you took without looking back! _GOODBYE_" shouts Shuichi before standing up.

He walks over to the grave of his mother's and sits down in front of her stone.

"YOU, you had to give him children. You had to please him, the only way you knew how. How could you condemn four innocent lives that way! You died! Leaving four innocent lives to grow up in a world where no one wanted them. A place where they didn't get what they needed! A place that corrupted your first born! A place that killed your baby! A place your second child ran from! A place that destroyed my life! A place that took everything from me! What in the seven hells on earth did I _**EVER **_do to deserve what I got? I can't understand! And that is why I hate you just as must as I hate father. _GOODBYE_" shouts Shuichi before standing up and moving on.

He sits down in front of Yuki's grave. He just stares at the grave stone for a long time. He doesn't do or say anything for a little while as he collects his thoughts.

"YOU, you are the worst amongst father and mother. You are the one that truly destroyed my life. Why? Why did you do it? To this day I still don't understand why you took innocent children and destroyed them. Including me. Me! Your brother! Your flesh and blood! Was it because I wouldn't let you use Riku? Was it because I stood up against you? Was it because I knew how your mind worked? Was it because I loved Riku more then you?

"What was it? Tell me! I need to know. You haunt my ever sleeping minute. I can't get you to leave me alone at night. I close my eyes and I see you there trying to rape me. Trying to sell my body. I have a lover now, and our son is growing up. He doesn't miss you. He never needed you. Because I gave him everything he needed. Because my lover gives him what he needs. You should not live on. Not even in our memories because of what you did.

"You don't deserve to even have this damn gravestone. You took everything from me to the point that I just wanted to die. But you knew I would never kill myself. You knew Riku was too important for me to leave behind. You knew I would do anything to keep Riku from your grasps. You knew it and used that to your full advantage. It was the only reason you got to do what you did. I could have killed you. But you knew that if I did that I would still be leaving Riku behind. You knew my options and you knew I would never take either of them.

"You knew from the beginning that you were safe from me. But I bet you didn't know Tohma would end your life. I bet you didn't know he would betray you in the end to get what he wanted. I'm glad you were killed because that meant I was free. Free of you and free of the life I didn't want. I'm famous! I'm on my way to the top! And I didn't have to kill or rape anyone to do it! All I had to do was sing! Sing with everything I am! My band members respect me. My lover wants what is best for me. Riku your son, my son. He is living the life I never had the chance of having. That our brother Riku never had the chance of having.

"Starting today, I put you and what you did behind me and move on. I have family and friends that love me. They want what is best for me and I want what is best for them. I don't plan to destroy their happiness. I rather die than do that. I want to give them everything they need and want. I hate you and hope you rot in hell. I have one thing to say to you and that is something I never truly said before. _GOODBYE_" shouts Shuichi standing up again.

He smiles as he sits down in front of Riku's grave.

"Riku, my little man. Guess what? I named my first born son after you. He looks a lot like you but at the same time don't. He's just as smart as you are and acts a lot like you. He's going to lead the life you never had. A life without worry, sadness, or pain, a life where he can live and choose who he wants to be when he grows up. I'm sorry I haven't been here since your death but my life got hectic. Truthfully, I was insane for a little while before I got adopted. I live the most wonderful life now. I have friends like Hiro. I have a band. I have a son. I have a lover. But this is I'm afraid a goodbye. Maybe one day I'll see you again but until then. Goodbye baby brother" speaks Shuichi but he doesn't get up.

"Is this why I'm here? To listen to someone shout and rant to dead people" asks a voice.

T. B. C. Who is there? And why don't they sound pleased to be there? Wait why would anyone enjoy being at a graveyard? Review Please and maybe answer last question.

Amy the Battousai


	8. Chapter 8

Love Me

I Don't Own Gravitation

Chapter 8: Nightmare

"Your one to talk" barks Shuichi standing up and turning to look at his sister.

"Am I? I'm not the one sitting here crying my eyes out to the dead. Get over them" states Yoshiki.

"Yeah you are, you never had to face what I went through. You didn't face what Riku when through, what mother when through, what father did, and you sure as hell didn't fight against Yuki to stop him from using me. Maybe I should put the blame on you, because you could have done something about it but you did absolutely nothing but turn your back on us" growls Shuichi pointing his finger at her.

"I left so I could get a job, and be able to one day provide a stable home for you and Riku. It's not my fault he died and so didn't Yuki. It's not my fault you were put in a hospital until someone adopted you" sniffs Yoshiki.

"Actually it is. You left for ten years. That is more than enough time to get a stable home and come back for us. Ten years! You wanted nothing to do with us. You didn't care about us, just like father, mother, and Yuki didn't care about us. You are no different than they are" barks back Shuichi.

"How dare you say that about me? I did everything I could to save Riku. I did everything I could to get you from the hospital. I did everything I could for your son. I did what I could" remarks Yoshiki thinking she got Shuichi.

"Right that is why the money you earned went toward surgery to change your sex instead of going toward Riku's hospital bills. That's why I heard you tell the doctors that it was best for me to stay at the hospital and to let someone adopt me to finish raising me. That is why you told us that Riku, my son, would be better off with Eiri and me. Sure, I can see exactly what you did for us. Absolutely Nothing! And don't you dare deny it" barks Shuichi knowing Yoshiki could not fight that.

"Fine, I figured you guys would be better off without me in your lives" speaks Yoshiki.

"No, you didn't want anything to do with us. And I want to know why. So tell me! Why did you leave Riku for dead? Why did you let Yuki get away with selling my body? Why did you not treat my son the right way? Why Yoshiki? Why?" asks Shuichi not letting up.

"I don't know" states Yoshiki looking for a way out.

"Tell me! Why did you leave Riku for dead? Why did you let Yuki get away with selling my body? Why did you not treat my son the right way? Tell me!" asks Shuichi again.

"I…I" starts Yoshiki.

"Why did you do it? We needed you and you left us. Riku was your flesh and blood! I'm you flesh and blood! My son Riku is your flesh and blood! Why abandon us? Why?" asks Shuichi wanting to know, having to know.

"Because I didn't want the burden. I didn't want to be a part of this damn family. I wanted nothing to do with any of you. I wanted out and I took my chance. Yuki, You, Riku and your son Riku, I want nothing to do you with. Never have and never will. I saw the pain and suffering that was going to happen if I stayed. The pain and suffering that I knew I couldn't stop. So I left before I could feel it too. Before it could happen to me, but I still got stuck with some of it. When they asked me to take you in. When they asked me to take in Riku. When they wanted to know if I wanted to pay for Riku's bills. I wanted nothing to do with you guys. I denied everything but your son. I didn't have a choice but to take him until you came here. When I found out you were here. I knew I could dump him back where he belonged. And now I'm here talking to you. I want nothing to do with you. Nothing!" shouts Yoshiki.

"Then this is goodbye big brother. Goodbye, because I don't need people who don't want me or my son in our lives. It isn't good to raise children in that environment. Just so you know, I'm pregnant again. And this time you will not have to see hide or hair of this one. You will never have to take care of this one. You will never see this one ever in its entire lifetime. This is the last time you will see Riku. You will never see him again. But I cannot guarantee that this is the last time you see me. You might see me on TV. You might hear me on the Radio. I'm a famous singer in a famous band. You won't have a choice to that unless you never watch TV again, and never listen to the Radio again. Goodbye" speaks Shuichi turning around and walking away from Yoshiki.

Away from the life he knew. He was leaving it all behind for a much better life. Eiri smiled and grabbed Riku's hand. He looked at Yoshiki one last time and shook his head.

"You just lost your chance to know the greatest man in the world. I hope you can live with that" states Eiri walking away.

"Goodbye Aunt Yoshiki" says Riku not looking back.

"Oh god? What have I done now?" asks Yoshiki falling to the ground in tears.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG

"Shuichi" yells Eiri rushing to Shuichi's side.

"Eiri, what…just…happened?" asks Shuichi picking up his hand that had gone over his chest. "Blood…I'm…bleeding…Eiri…I'm sorry."

"Shush Shu-kun. Everything will be alright. Dao call an ambulance. He needs to go to a hospital now" speaks Eiri taking off his jacket and tearing it to pieces. "Riku put pressure on two of his wounds. We have to stop the bleeding."

"Right" nods Riku placing his hands at two wounds and pressing down.

"What happened?" asks Yoshiki running up to them.

"Someone shot Shuichi a couple of times. The ambulance is on its way" speaks Dao helping to put pressure on Shuichi's wounds.

"I'm going to kill the person who did this" states Yoshiki running off in the direction of where the gun shots came from.

"Eiri…I'm…sorry…I wanted…to build…a life…with you…Tell every…one…I lov-love…them…Take…care of…Riku…for m-me" whispers Shuichi grabbing on of Eiri's hands into both of his.

T. B. C. –Crying her eyes out- I can't believe I'm that mean to Shuichi. Will Shuichi survive? Or will the bullet wounds kill him and his unborn child off? Read on to find out and please review!

Amy the Battousai


	9. Chapter 9

Love Me

I Don't Own Gravitation

Chapter 9: Death

"Shush Shu-kun. The ambulance is on its way here. You'll get better in no time. You won't die. You can't die on me. I need you so much Shuichi. You don't know how much I need you" whispers Eiri as tears slip down his face.

"Mom, please don't die. Hold on until they get here. Hold on until they can fix you" whispers Riku crying.

"Yeah buddy, you can't die. You have a child inside you that needs you to survive, so he or she can come into the world. Stay with us" whispers Dao trying to keep himself together.

"I don't…think…I can" whispers Shuichi as he shuts his eyes.

"Noooooooooo" shouts Riku.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, come on baby, stay with me, come on Shuichi, stay with me" whispers Eiri trying to stay calm but keep his lover with him.

A few hours later:

"Shuichi is in critical condition. I'm not sure if he or the child will live through the night. But if they both can, there will be nothing to worry about. For now we will keep him under 24-hour observation. He is lucky that the five bullets didn't hit anything major. If he survives tonight, he'll make a full recover. For now all we can do is pray for him" speaks the doctor before going back into Shuichi's room.

"Thank god" whispers Eiri sitting down.

"We should call up Hiro, Mika, Maiko, Takashi, and my grandparents to let them know what is happening" speaks up Riku for the first time since they have been at the hospital.

"I'll go make the calls. Dao, Riku don't leave. I'll also bring us some food from the cafeteria" states Eiri getting up and leaving to make the calls.

"So how is he?" asks Yoshiki walking into the waiting room.

"Stable for now, the doc doesn't know if he'll make it through the night but if he does. We'll have nothing to worry about" answers Dao.

"The cops arrested the man who shot Shuichi, and he said he was paid by someone to kill him. He wouldn't give the name to the cops, so they let me step in. I got it from him after telling him that the man he shot is pregnant and has a family. That the only thing he did wrong was not carry his gun with him for safety. He told me it was a man who called himself T.S. I don't know if that means anything to you because it doesn't to me" remarks Yoshiki sitting down. "God, I hope he lives. He doesn't deserve to die."

"T.S. means something alright and Eiri will not be happy about it. I have to go call the Japanese police now" speaks Dao standing up. "Riku, fill Eiri in when he gets back."

"I will" nods Riku hugging his knees.

"Come now kiddo, everything will be alright. Your mother, my brother will not let a few bullets bring him down" speaks Yoshiki.

"You don't know that" shouts Riku pointing a finger at her.

"Riku, calm down" speaks Eiri putting the food down and walking over to Riku. "Shuichi is a fighter." Eiri picks Riku up and places him in his lap, trying to comfort the boy. "I've seen Shuichi hit his head a million times, blood going everywhere. He always walks away from whatever happened to him, even if he caused the wounds in the first place. Shuichi is a very strong man, and will not let you or your baby sibling down. He won't let me down either."

ALARM STARTS BLARING, DOCTORS START RUSHING INTO SHUICHI'S ROOM.

"Doctor, what is happening?" asks Eiri to one of the passing doctors.

"He's flat line, we are trying to bring him back" states the Doctor going back into the room.

"He'll live or I'll kill Tohma" growls Dao coming into the room.

"What does Tohma have to do with any of this?" asks Eiri looking at Dao.

"The man that hurt mommy told Aunt Yoshiki that T.S. hired him" answers Riku clutching to Eiri's shirt.

"Tohma, he's tiring to kill Shuichi, but he will not succeed" speaks Eiri bitterly.

A few more hours later:

"He pulled through, he's breathing again and should stay stable for the rest of the night" speaks a doctor before walking away.

"Thank god" breathes Eiri tightening his grip on a sleeping Riku.

"Poor kid, he's been through so much today. Let him sleep a little while longer before we tell him the good news" smiles Yoshiki getting up to leave for the night. "Call if anything changes.

"We will, and we'll tell him you stayed until you knew he would make it" speaks Dao not moving from his spot.

"Thanks" yawns Yoshiki as she leaves.

"Sleep Dao, I'll wake you if anything changes" speaks Eiri softly.

"No, you sleep. You and Riku were the most worried about him, sleep. I'll wake you in the morning or before that if anything changes" smiles Dao shaking his head.

T. B. C. What is going to happen to Shuichi? Will he survive the night? Will he forgive Yoshiki? Will the baby be fine? Read on next time and review please.

Amy the Battousai


	10. Chapter 10

Love Me

I Don't Own Gravitation

Chapter 10: True Love

Seven Months Later:

"It is so good to be home again. How I have missed Japan and my house" smiles Shuichi walking into the living room with Angel in his arms.

"Yeah it has been lonely here. Dad misses you a lot when you're not around" smiles Riku bringing in some of Shuichi's things.

"Well it wasn't my fault the doctors didn't want me to leave America until I was completely healed. Damn doctors worry too much. Then the Japanese hospitals wanted me to stay there until Angel was born. Too demanding doctors, telling me to take it easy for a couple more months," sighs Shuichi sitting down and bouncing Angel on his knee. "I'm the lead singer of Bad Luck and they can't do much without me."

"Shuichi, the doctors told you to take it easy for a reason. You are still weak from the bullet wounds and giving birth. Besides Hiro said you can go back to work in a few days, as long as you get enough sleep before going to work" speaks Eiri as he heads for their bedroom.

"I've been shot before and no one reacted as badly as they did this time" shouts Shuichi from his seat.

"That was when you were part of a bad gang and now you are a famous singer. It's different" states Eiri looking at his lover.

"Mom, we have a few messages on the answering machine" speaks Riku from his place by the phone.

"Play them all" smiles Shuichi.

"BEEP, So when's the wedding? Am I invited? I better be, if my baby brother is getting married. I am going to be there. How are you? I hope you are healing nicely. What did you name your daughter? How is Riku? How is Eiri? I hope things are going well. I have to go now. Talk to you later" speaks Yoshiki's voice.

"We should call her up and tell her Angel's name. And tell her we are getting married in a year" smiles Shuichi.

"BEEP, How is my favorite buddy? I heard you were getting out today, so I thought I would call and check up on you. I guess you're not back yet. Call me when you get the chance. Eiri, you better be taking care of him. And I better be invited to the wedding. Riku keep up the grades in school or else? Later guys" speaks Dao's voice.

"Your friend is a little bit messed up in the head" speaks Eiri.

"BEEP, Brother, call mom when you get home and talk to us. We are worried about you. Mom Dad and I want to know your daughter's name and when we'll be able to see her. Oh yeah, I heard you were getting married, mom and I want all the details and ASAP. Well, talk to you later" speaks Maiko's voice.

"Aunt Maiko is a little weird" chuckles Riku getting out his homework.

"BEEP, Eiri, father wants to see you as soon as you can get out here. He wants to talk to Shuichi and see his granddaughter. If I have to drag you people down here, I will do it" growls Mika.

"Your sister sure is scary when she wants to be," sighs Shuichi putting Angel down for her nap.

"BEEP, It's me Tatasuha. When can I see my niece? I'm dying to see the little girl. Anyway I want to be in the wedding because I couldn't for the last one. Did Mika tell you that the divorce is finalized now? She's happy about it and can't wait to find someone else. I should go father wants me to do some business" speaks Tatasuha's voice.

"Uncle Tatasuha is a weird monk. Isn't he going to be marrying Ryuichi soon?" asks Riku.

"Yeah, I'm in the wedding. It's a few weeks away" answers Shuichi.

"BEEP, Eiri, this is Mizuki. I want the final draft for the last chapter before you leave to go to your brother's wedding. This is important. I understand Shuichi just gave birth not too long ago and you have a new born but this is your job we are talking about. If you want to support your family and have the wedding of your dream, this needs to be done" speaks Mizuki's voice.

"Demanding Editor" states Eiri turning on his laptop.

"BEEP, this is Sakano and I need to know when Shuichi will be able to go back to work because his fans can't wait. Call me later" speaks Sakano's voice.

"All he cares about is me making money," sighs Shuichi drinking some tea.

"BEEP, When are you coming back to America? We need to make you famous here because people are dying to hear your songs in American. Call me later" speaks Reiji's voice.

"She sounds nuts" speaks Riku as he moves on from math to science.

"BEEP, DO I have to shoot you to get back to us about getting back to work Shuichi" speaks K's voice.

"He doesn't care that you are still healing from what has happened to you" huffs Eiri.

"He believes that since I heal fast that I'll bounce back from this" smiles Shuichi.

"BEEP, I need your help Shuichi. I want to see Angel but no one will let me leave because of the press surrounding my home. Help me! K said I should get your permission for him to help as he is not your manger. Please Help!" shouts Ryuichi Sakuma's voice.

"I think we should change the answering machine. I mean it may be a year from now but I will be Uesugi as soon as the marriage comes. Anyway I think I should tack on your last name and just have it where Riku is Riku Uesugi because I want to wipe out the name Kitazawa from our small family" speaks Shuichi yawning because he is getting tired.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea" smiles Eiri watching Shuichi fall asleep, as Riku does his homework and his daughter Angel sleeps.

"This is my true family and my True Love. Like Gravity, this was bound to happen" smiles Eiri watching his family.

Goodbye

I hope you have enjoyed this ten chapter story! I have enjoyed writing it and I feel that these characters have been through enough now. Later!

Amy the Battousai


End file.
